


Of Drawings And Omnic's

by SpiteFire_117



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Swearing, the junkers are in Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiteFire_117/pseuds/SpiteFire_117
Summary: What do you get when you have a honorary Junker, a ninja cyborg and an Omnic monk in the same room together? Well it's interesting... yes lets go with interesting. This fic is OC heavy, just a warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so as you can see I suck at summaries. So just give this fic a chance and if you like it review and if you don't like it review with conservative criticism.

It wasn’t often that Haytham ‘Kit’ Webster sought out silence. He loved nonstop chattering, the thumping of a good beat or, you know, the roaring of explosions. Ever since Junkrat and Roadhog rescued him from the unforgiving radiated sun of the Outback, his life had been nothing but noise and laughter. So one could say that he didn’t like silence too much, if at all, because when it’s too quite something goes wrong. Mainly something was wrong with Junkrat and nothing good ever came of that, so yes, silence rubbed him the wrong way. Hence why  
he and Junkrat got along so well. Rat was the one to introduce him to nonstop noise and Kit loved every minute of it.

Unfortunately today Rat was being, how should he put it… difficult? Yes, let’s go with difficult. He’s been twitchy, okay, twitchier than usual, short tempered with everyone, snarling and spiting venom. He refused to eat breakfast, heck, refused to leave his room and only drank the bubba tea that Kit left for him before going to eat himself. Just minutes ago, Rat refused to eat lunch again. The reason for his ill temper was the fault of one Roadhog. 

Now Roadhog was an okay guy, you know, once you got past the whole killing and intimidation factor he… wasn’t so bad. He and Rat got along great and were rarely seen apart. Here lied the problem, Hog was out on a mission and Rat was not allowed to tag along. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, a couple of days apart was no big deal, not so long as Kit was there with him, but that wasn’t the case this time around. The mission was running longer than expected and what was supposed to be a day or two mission turned into almost a week long one. So yeah, Rat was understandably edgy. 

Kit was trying, he really was, but he’s no Roadhog. Kit does not have a seemingly endless supply of patience, or the commanding tone to get Rat to do as he was told. For the past two days Kit sat with Rat in his room, providing silent and sometimes not so silent support. But he needed a break, if only for a couple of hours, before he tried yet again to get Junkrat to eat something other than fucking bubba tea. He needed some time to resettle his own nerves before trying to face Junkrat again. He was worried for Hog too. 

Somehow, and don’t ask him how, but somehow he ended up here of all places. The sound of bells softly ringing met his ears and the smell of incense hit his nose almost at the same time. Kit leans against the open doorway of the dojo that had been taken over by the resident Omnic monk and his cyborg pupil.

The place had been done up in a more traditional setting, with a warm up/practise padded floor in the canter of the room, surrounded with hard wood flooring, weapons and movable equipment pushed to the sides and out of the way. On the right was a wide carved doorway that lead out to a tranquil garden, complete with a soft bubbling pound. The far wall was made up of mirrors, making the room look bigger then it was. And finally settled- flouting on a raised platform a couple of feet above a pillow was the Omnic himself, Zenyatta. The ringing of his floating spheres and the lit incense a sign that he is in a deep meditation.

Kit awkwardly stood in the doorway fidgeting with a special note book and pen that Symmetra had given to him. Or, rather, thrown hastily at him in a bid to get Kit to distract Junkrat so she could get some uninterrupted work done. The chiming of one of Zenyatta’s balls brang Kit back to the present. Here he could relax and unwind his tense muscles, maybe not a fast or as effective as one of Rat’s bigger bombs could… but Rat was not in the mood… another worrying sign that Hog needed to come back. Sighing and shaking his head to get rid of that last thought, he entered in a slightly unconfutable manner. 

Movement across the room caught Kit’s eye and on instinct he quickly looked over only to see… himself. Wearing an oversized, faded, thread barren, ratty black and gray patched sweater. The sleeves had been cut off revealing light brown skin. The hood was up and hiding most of his face from view though what it didn’t cover the dirty red cloth tied up to cover his nose and mouth did. His legs were covered in ratty gray ‘cut off shorts’, they’re uneven… Kit had cut them himself as well as his sweater, in the Outback to cool off some. His combat boots are held together with duct tape and safety pins. A dusty brown leather bag full of all his field equipment sat comfortable and welcome strapped over his right shoulder to rest on his left hip. Kit sighed to himself. 

Looking around and not seeing the green one in sight, he slowly walked over to the raised platform to sit and draw in peace. He sat maybe a bit closer then Junkrat would have liked him too but this was the only way to get a good look at all the small details that made up the Omnic so the cunt could go stuff it. 

Though Kit was unsure how long he’d been at it, the drawing was almost done so probably hours, he knew that he had stayed too long by the unsheathing of a sword. The green one really didn’t like the Junkers too much. Not that Kit could blame him after what the mad bomber had said. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

“… drawing?” Kit tilted his head a bit to the left, a habit he doesn’t know where he picked up.

“D-drawing?” the green one’s shoulders slouch slightly before he shakes his head and flicks the point of his sword. “A likely story, why are you really here? To kill Zenyatta at the bidding of your master?”

“Uh… Master?” Kit blinked slowly, staring at the ninja in confusion. 

“Oh, do not play dumb, you know exactly who I speak of.” 

Kit stared silently, waiting patiently. The silence between them stretched on until it became uncomfortable. Kit wanted to laugh off how uncomfortable the green ninja looked, shifting from foot to foot slightly. Kit had picked up on this trick from when Roadhog used it on Junkrat. He would speak in 3…2…1… “Uh… Junkrat.” He finished lamely.

“…Pish” and Kit couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. He broke out into uncontrollable laughter and almost fell off the raised platform he was sitting on. Only just getting his words out through his fit. “Y-you think, pishahah, think that Ra-Rat is my- hehe, my Master! Ahaha mate! You and I have a very different meaning for that word!” 

The cyborg stood straighter, a flustered tune in his voice. “Th-that is not what I- do not twist my words!” The cyborg sputtered.

Kit rubbed at his wet eyes and got himself back under control… for the time being at least, Kit was about to answer when he was interrupted.  
“Genji, what seems to be the matter?” the robotic, yet calm, voice of the Omnic questioned. 

“Eeep!” Kit gave an undignified squawk, startled, he jumped away from the voice beside him… he forgot the monk was there. The book that had been in his lap landed on the ground with a delicate ting sound, the pen rolled towards Genij.

“I am sorry, Kit, I did not mean to startle you.” Relaxing a bit and removing his hand from inside his bag of tricks, Kit nodded slightly.

“It’s all right, not your fault, I forgot you were there.” He moved his left hand to the strap of his bag and bent down to retrieve his book only to have it snatched before he could. Genji, using the pen to reopen the program to the first page, looked smugly at the honorary Junker, though how he managed it with a full face mask on was a mystery. Kit went stalk still then exploded. “What the hell do you think you’re doing you mangy cunt, that ain’t yours!”

“Now we shall see what y-you… uuhhh…” 

“Genij, what is wrong?” Zenyatta asked, sounding concerned yet scolding at the same time, when Genij’s vents released steam.

“Uh. I don’t- but, you… Junkers!” He sputtered, flailing a bit.

“What? Get an eye full of something you didn’t like? Serves you right you cyborg dragon drongo!” Kit growled low and dangerous. “I had more than one page open… to a reference for something I’m working on… later.” He was unashamed of what he liked.

“But you…ominc porn…male ominc porn… he is holding a whip…s-saying…”

“‘Good Boy.’” More steam was let lose. “The page you are looking for is the next one.” Kit stated smugly. Genji, on what looked like autopilot, flipped to the right page.

“But-”

“If you are wondering how Junkrat, Roadhog and I can stand each other: it’s simple. I don’t say anything when they go on and on about how much they despise omincs and they look the other way when I need an omnic to take me apart and put me back together again.” He sighed a bit dreamily at the end. 

“Hmm.” Zenyatta hums softly. “So you do not hate omnics.” Kit tilted his head in the direction of the monk. He was unsure if this was a question or not but he answered like it was anyway.

“I do not hate or love all omincs, just like I do not hate or love all humans.” He stated, shrugging. “I am sorry however.”

“What for?” Zenyatta asked, not unkindly. 

“I never did get the chance to ask if I could draw you. You were meditating when I came in and I didn’t want to disturb you any more then my presence had to.” Kit said awkwardly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoody. Zenyatta chuckled softly.

“It is no problem at all.” The monk’s orbs circled him once before resettling. “You do not mind if I have a look do you?” Kit rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hand disappearing into his hood. 

“It’s not done yet, so it still needs some work.” 

“Not done, but it looks just like him.” Genji complimented reluctantly.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Kit laughed softly as the cyborg handed over the picture to his master after a nod from Kit. 

“It is beautiful.” Zenyatta hummed. “Truly a work of art.”

“Uh uhmm t-thanks… ya….” Kit stuttered. He fidgeted awkwardly then blurted out; “Didyouknow Reaperhasabunnyonesie?”

“Uh…what?” Genji said at the same time Zenyatta replied, “I’m sorry I did not catch what you said.” The two shared a confused look and Kit just looked more and more flustered.

“Oh, uh, is that Junkrat calling me? I better go see if I can’t get the cunt to eat lunch-uh dinner I - meant dinner.” He quickly snatched the book and pen out of the monk’s hands and made a hasty retreat. Before leaving he heard:

“Does Reaper have a bunny onesie?” 

“I do not know my student, but the world is full of possibilities.” Zenyatta replied wisely.

“Oh, god.” Kit breathed, leaving the dojo behind with his face feeling hot and chest feeling lighter than it had almost all week. Sometimes his feet just knew where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is it, the end, it's over. so however you are, when ever you are I hope you have a great morning, day or night.


End file.
